


your hand in mine

by cinnappo



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Length: Drabble, M/M, genre: fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnappo/pseuds/cinnappo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anything's possible when your hand's in mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your hand in mine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [prompt](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/41267076900/imagine-your-otp-at-a-lecture-recital-or-movie). Trying to get back into the swing of things.

"this movie is boring," ryeowook whispers, leaning against jongwoon (the armrest between them pushed up so they're more comfortable). it's a relatively popular movie, the theatre almost three-quarters full, but they're seated in the back corner so that they can have some privacy.

"you're the one who wanted to watch it," jongwoon chuckles back quietly. he'd never admit it, but the story actually isn't that bad. but the acting is mediocre at best, the main actress having the expressive range of a rock. ryeowook just harrumphs softly, muttering about how it was a complete waste of money. "if it's so bad, we can leave, you know."

"no, might as well see it through to the end," ryeowook sighs. "besides, you and your movie obsession, it'd eat away at you if you didn't see what happens to him," he adds, nodding at the screen, where the only interesting character is hanging off the side of a building.

they watch in silence a bit more, when jongwoon feels ryeowook reaching for his hand. he raises an eyebrow when ryeowook turns it back and forth between his own lithe fingers, then traces senseless patterns into his palms. "what are you doing?" he asks, not unkindly.

"entertaining myself," ryeowook replies just as quietly, not taking his focus off of jongwoon's small hand. a smile blooms on his face when jongwoon just chuckles again, curling his own fingers so that they're laced together. 

ryeowook decides later that it wasn't _entirely_ a waste of money.


End file.
